onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 797
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Top Officer! One of the Three Commanders Cracker Appears" is the 797th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Charlotte Cracker confronts Luffy and Nami and pulls the buried man, Pound, out of the ground. Cracker reveals to Pound that Big Mom gave permission to kill him, and Pound begs him to let him see his daughters Chiffon and Lola one last time. The mention of Lola's name shocks Nami, who recalls meeting her on Thriller Bark. She remembers getting a Vivre Card pointing to Lola's mother, and realizes that Lola's mother is Big Mom. Randolph, Charlotte Brûlée, and the giant tree homie Kingbaum arrive to finish the job against the Straw Hats, and Brûlée reveals that she has Carrot and Chopper trapped in a mirror, which she shatters. Cracker asserts that taking out their enemies is now his responsibility, and attempts to execute Pound. However, Luffy blocks his strike, and as the two fight, Nami and Pound run away. They are chased by Brûlée and the homies, but on her hunch, Nami pulls out Lola's Vivre Card. The Vivre Card emits the aura of Big Mom's powerful soul, rendering all of the homies unable to attack. Long Summary Charlotte Cracker walks through the Seducing Woods, and the homies around him wonder what he is doing here. Cracker confronts them, asking if he was not welcome, and the homies quickly shrink back in terror as they affirm their welcome. Cracker emits an aura of immense power, causing a small burst that takes out all the homies around him. In a nearby clearing, the buried man continues talking to Luffy and Nami about his past with Big Mom revealing that she cast him away after he sired two daughters with her. Now, the homies in the woods do not avoid him, but simply do not care about him. Right then, Cracker emerges behind him, to Luffy and Nami's shock, and he grabs the man by the ponytail as he pulls him out of the ground. The man eventually fully surfaces, shocking Luffy and Nami as it is revealed that his body is the same size as his head; the two Straw Hats had pictured him as a fully fledged giant. Cracker confronts the man about him spilling information, and the man begs him to at least let him see his daughter Chiffon one last time, as he heard she had gotten married. He pleads for Cracker to let him see Linlin, and notes that although his other daughter Lola ran away, he treasures both of his daughters dearly. Nami is shocked to hear Lola's name, and recalls Pudding telling them in her cafe about one of her sisters running away. She then remembers meeting Lola on Thriller Bark while the latter was a zombie, having protected herself from Lola's attack by claiming to be a man. She offered to help Lola woo Absalom; later, after Lola had crashed her arranged marriage to Absalom and gotten injured, Nami revealed that she was not a man, but Lola had already known and the two made peace as friends. Nami then met the real Lola on the Thousand Sunny, and hugged her; after successfully retrieving all the stolen shadows including Lola's, Lola gave Nami a Vivre Card leading to her mother, as she had come from the New World and her mother was a very powerful pirate there. Drawing a conclusion from her memories and the buried man's statement, Nami realizes that Lola's mother must be Big Mom. Suddenly, Randolph comes swooping in from the sky on his crane, attempting to ambush Luffy and Nami. However, Cracker shouts at him to stop, knocking him and his crane away. Cracker's shout causes him to emit an aura of power once again, which causes all the homies around him to wither away in fright. Cracker expresses anger with Randolph for the rabbit homie acting important and trying to interfere in his job, and Randolph claims that his crane wanted to do it, which the crane vehemently denies. Luffy and Nami gaze at Cracker as they try to gauge his strength, and Cracker reveals that Big Mom sent him to ensure the Straw Hats would be taken care of, as Luffy had beaten Doflamingo and she feared that Brûlée might have trouble. However, Brûlée comes in on a giant tree homie named Kingbaum to protest Cracker's statement, as the two state that no one has ever left the Seducing Woods alive on their watch. Cracker replies that Big Mom needed the Straw Hats to be dealt with quickly and decisively, as tomorrow at noon the Vinsmoke Family will be fully gathered on Whole Cake Island. Brûlée reveals that she knows and has already made progress in this goal as she creates a mirror. Luffy initially mistakes her for a tree branch, and in response, she turns the duplicates of his crewmates back into animals before showing Chopper and Carrot trapped within a mirror. Luffy is shocked by this, and Brûlée drops the mirror to the ground from atop Kingbaum's branch, shattering it. However, Chopper and Carrot are still fine, just trapped within the confines of the shattered mirror. Chopper then reveals a plan that he has devised to Luffy and Nami. Cracker then gets cracking, and prepares to execute his stepfather first. The man begs him to let him see Linlin, but Cracker reveals that Big Mom approved of him executing her former husband. The man is shocked, saying he is Cracker's stepfather, but Cracker replies that Big Mom does not consider her 43 ex-husbands to be her real family, nor do any of her children. The man begs for the chance to give his two blood daughters his blessing, but Cracker ignores him as he swings his sword at him. However, Luffy blocks the sword strike with his foot, and immediately flips over and kicks Cracker's arm, forcing him to release the formerly buried man. Cracker is surprised by Luffy defending the man, and Luffy replies that he has taken to him after spending a lot of time around him. As Luffy stands unflinchingly before Cracker's tremendous power, the homies around them all run away in fear of their upcoming great clash. However, Brûlée calls them back to chase after Nami and her stepfather, and Nami and the man are forced to run away. As they are pursued, the man reveals after being asked that his name is Pound, and wonders about Nami's earlier reaction to the mention of Lola. Nami then pulls out the Vivre Card that Lola gave her and reveals that she got this from her. However, the card emits an aura that stops the homies, including Kingbaum and Randolph, dead in their tracks. A shocked Brûlée wonders why they have stopped the pursuit, and Kingbaum reveals that Big Mom's powerful soul is emanating from the card, shocking Nami as her suspicions about Lola being Big Mom's daughter are confirmed. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds an extra scene of Cracker using intimidation on the homies in the Seducing Woods before showing himself to Luffy and Nami and threatening Pound. *In the anime, Luffy and Nami hear Cracker approaching while in the manga, they first noticed Cracker when he was pulling Pound out of the ground. *In the manga, Randolph lied about his crane forcing him to arrive only once. In the anime, he lied twice before both he and his crane apologize to Cracker. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 797